Tributo
by Lune Kuruta
Summary: Porque aquele que nos guia na infância deixa marcas indeléveis em nossa alma, ainda que não consigamos perceber a princípio. Kiki tem muito a dizer sobre seu mestre... História escrita para a oitava edição do Coculto, um amigo oculto de fanfics promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Super Fics Journal.


**Título:** Tributo

**Autora:** Lune Kuruta

**Fandom:** Saint Seiya

**Classificação:** Livre

**Palavras:** 2194

**Personagens:** Kiki de Áries, Raki

**Gênero:** Gen

**Resumo:** Porque aquele que nos guia na infância deixa marcas indeléveis em nossa alma, ainda que não consigamos perceber a princípio. Kiki tem muito a dizer sobre seu mestre...

**Avisos:** A autora prefere não fornecer avisos.

**Disclaimer:** "Saint Seiya" é de propriedade de Masami Kurumada e Toei, todos os direitos reservados. Esta fic não possui fins lucrativos.

**Notas:** História escrita para o Coculto, um amigo oculto de fanfics promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Super Fics Journal (fic originalmente publicada na comunidade em **23/01/2014**).

Localização temporal: pré-Omega (poucos meses antes de os cavaleiros de bronze conhecerem Raki).

* * *

**TRIBUTO**

- Hora de dormir, Raki.

- Oh, já?

- Já está tarde. Vá descansar, amanhã a lição será bem difícil.

- HA! Não existe lição difícil pra mim!

- Não, mas existe lição que _se torna_ difícil quando temos sono na hora de estudar. Vá se arrumar, logo irei lhe dar boa-noite.

Kiki sorriu, vendo a garota assentir com a cabeça e rumar para o quarto. Raki era uma garota realmente esperta e cheia de energia, mas felizmente bastante obediente.

A pupila estava inquieta naqueles dias. Ficar trancada na torre recebendo apenas lições teóricas enquanto o pior do inverno de Jamiel ainda não havia passado não era fácil. Pior ainda era se saber exilada do Santuário - que, a propósito, caçava sem descanso justamente o único adulto em que a menina confiava.

Sabia bem o quão difícil era uma situação daquelas para uma criança. Afinal, ele próprio havia vivido aquilo em sua infância.

Após guardar os antigos livros - relíquias que traziam consigo os mais preciosos segredos das armaduras -, apanhou uma lamparina e seguiu até o quarto de Raki para lhe desejar boa noite. Era um hábito que trazia mais conforto e estreitava a relação de confiança entre eles.

- Raki?

- Kiki-sama - A pequena sorriu, deitada em sua cama simples. Apenas uma vela iluminava o pequeno aposento.

- Está tudo bem? Boa noite, então…

Tocou-lhe a cabeça com carinho e se preparava para sair quando sentiu a mão pequenina segurar a sua.

- Algum problema?

- Kiki-sama, me conta uma história?

Kiki suspirou. Raki de vez em quando pedia para ouvir histórias quando se sentia insegura à noite; a presença de seu mestre amenizava a escuridão da noite e os rugidos do vento do lado de fora, possibilitando-lhe um sono tranquilo.

Raki estava pedindo histórias com uma frequência cada vez maior.

Depositou a lamparina sobre a escrivaninha rústica e se sentou à beira da cama, disposto a atender ao pedido da menina.

- Claro. O que quer ouvir? Piratas? Cavaleiros medievais?

- Hum… não, não.

- Ora, isso é novidade! Você sempre gostou de histórias de ação…

- É que hoje eu queria uma história diferente, sabe? Uma história que aconteceu de verdade. E eu tava pensando… - Raki abraçou o travesseiro, hesitante - Eu queria saber mais sobre o seu mestre…

Aquilo era realmente uma novidade.

- Do meu mestre? - Kiki a fitou surpreso - Por quê?

- Você vai rir de mim…

- Prometo que não - O mais velho sorriu.

- Olha lá, hein? - Raki suspirou - É que às vezes você fica olhando pros livros com uma cara estranha, sabe? Como quem tá se lembrando das coisas, mas não é da lição. E eu acho que você fica pensando em quando aprendeu aquilo, acertei?

Kiki riu baixinho.

- Como não? De fato, eu fico me lembrando do meu mestre.

- Então me conta, como ele era? Ele era muito bravo? Muito forte? Ele era bonito? - Piscou, divertida.

Kiki sorriu, sacudindo negativamente a cabeça como quem diz "Não tem jeito, mesmo…". Pensou por um momento.

- Meu mestre era muito calmo. Sempre tinha um sorriso no rosto e tinha toda a paciência do mundo pra me explicar a lição. E olha que eu não era fácil, aprontava demais quando tinha a sua idade.

Raki se boquiabriu.

- Kiki-sama era sapeca?

- E como! Você é muito mais comportada do que eu era. Eu vivia afugentando quem chegasse à torre… eu me lembro de quando Shiryu veio aqui pela primeira vez…

- Shiryu é um dos lendários cavaleiros de bronze, não é?

- Sim, Raki, era o cavaleiro de Dragão.

- Ooh! - Fez Raki - Kiki-sama ajudou os lendários! Chegou a participar da Guerra Santa?

- Bem… um pouco…

- Nossa! - A garota estava admirada - Por que fica inventando histórias de piratas quando tem tanta história pra contar?

- Um dia eu conto, Raki…

- Pois sim! - A ruiva parecia mais animada - Continue falando do seu mestre! Ele era muito poderoso?

- Com certeza! - Kiki não conseguiu conter o orgulho em sua voz - Ele foi o cavaleiro de Áries antes de mim e lutou bravamente na Guerra Santa, sacrificando-se pra abrir uma fenda no Muro das Lamentações. Conseguiu derrotar dois cavaleiros de ouro com um golpe só! Uh, digo… você se lembra dos cavaleiros renegados que fingiram se aliar a Hades para levar a Atena o segredo de sua armadura, certo?

- Ah, disso eu me lembro!

- É, mas meu mestre não sabia que eles estavam do nosso lado. Ele teve de lutar contra vários ex-cavaleiros de ouro de uma só vez, inclusive contra o próprio mestre dele.

Raki se encolheu ligeiramente.

- Isso deve ser horrível… - Murmurou ela - Eu não teria coragem de lutar contra Kiki-sama…

Kiki sorriu, saudoso.

- Mestre Mu sempre colocava o dever como cavaleiro de Atena acima de tudo. Acima dos sentimentos, acima de si mesmo. Ele era muito sábio e sempre falava sobre a importância de nos mantermos de cabeça fria mesmo nas piores situações. Nunca deveríamos perder de vista a nossa missão com Atena, ele sempre dizia.

Raki suspirou.

- Kiki-sama deve ter se divertido com missões e tudo o mais. Não precisava ficar isolado aqui como agora…

- Aí é que se engana, Raki.

A garota o fitou interrogativamente.

- Antes da Guerra Santa, o Santuário passou por uma… _crise_ - Kiki achou melhor não dar detalhes sobre o levante de Saga - Mestre Mu passou treze anos exilado em Jamiel, e foi quando ele me conheceu e me tomou como discípulo. Antes de conhecer os lendários cavaleiros de bronze, eu também vivia preso aqui.

- Disso eu não sabia… - Raki baixou a cabeça.

- De vez em quando meu mestre ainda conseguia sair e ir até os Cinco Picos Antigos de Rozan falar com o cavaleiro de Libra, que por sinal era mestre do Shiryu. Enfim, Libra também vivia fora do Santuário cumprindo uma missão sagrada passada pela própria Atena e pressentia a crise que havia lá. Mas era muito, muito raro. Mestre Mu sabia que tinha gente do Santuário de olho nele e precisava ser cauteloso.

- Como agora?

Kiki assentiu com a cabeça. De fato, o Santuário não era mais o mesmo. Da mesma forma como havia sido quando Saga tomara o poder às escondidas, havia algo de _sombrio_ rondando o local. Precisava ser cauteloso, observar e aguardar o momento certo de agir para dissipar de uma vez por todas o mal que corrompia o Santuário de Atena. Um passo em falso e colocaria tudo a perder.

Agora entendia como seu mestre se sentira durante treze anos.

- Como agora. Mestre Mu… talvez, penso agora, não estivesse tão tranquilo como sempre me pareceu. Mas, como eu disse, ele sempre colocava sua missão acima de tudo. Ele sabia que sozinho… ou melhor, que somente ele e o velho cavaleiro de Libra não seriam capazes de resolver o problema no Santuário. Ele sabia que Atena iria aparecer em algum momento e aguardou durante treze anos até receber um sinal. E o sinal foi a vinda dos lendários cavaleiros de bronze a Jamiel… primeiro Shiryu, depois Seiya de Pégaso.

- Ai, eu não conseguiria! - Gemeu Raki, levando as mãos aos cabelos e os puxando de leve, impaciente - Eu não conseguiria ficar parada sabendo que tinha coisa errada acontecendo… uh, desculpe, Kiki-sama! Não quero julgá-lo nem nada, mas...

Kiki sorriu compreensivo.

- Quando eu tinha a sua idade, também pensava assim. Via os cavaleiros de bronze lutando contra tudo e todos, enfrentando o próprio deus Poseidon para salvar Atena, e mestre Mu jamais saía de seu posto. Ele permitia que eu os ajudasse, claro, mas ele nunca se envolvia nas batalhas. Sabe, uma vez o cavaleiro de Leão, que era meio esquentadinho, chegou a dizer pro meu mestre que ele era um covarde.

Raki prendeu a respiração.

- E aí? Eles brigaram?

- Tem cara! Mestre Mu apenas suspirou e disse algo como "Nós temos a nossa missão. Precisamos confiar que os cavaleiros de bronze cumprirão a deles".

- Ui, na cara! Digo… acho que eu responderia pior…

Kiki acabou rindo.

- Mestre Mu sempre foi um cavaleiro pacífico. Pra ele, brigas e discussões desnecessárias estavam abaixo do nível de um cavaleiro de Atena, que sempre deveria guardar suas energias para o seu dever. Ele nunca usava seus poderes a não ser que fosse estritamente necessário. Acho que ele guardou toda a agressividade dele pra Guerra Santa…

- Hum… como funciona isso, "guardar a raiva" ou algo do tipo? Se eu fico brava, é difícil…

- É como quando você tem duas maçãs - Kiki se recordou de um exemplo que ouvira anos antes de seu mestre - Você pode comer as duas de uma vez, claro. Mas é mais prudente comer uma delas apenas quando tiver fome, e guardar a outra para quando sentir fome novamente. Afinal, em algum momento, você pode precisar da segunda maçã, e é melhor que esteja guardada com você nessa hora.

- Nossa… foi seu mestre que disse isso? É esquisito comparar raiva com maçãs. Bom, eu gosto de maçãs…

- Ora, mas quando estamos com raiva, nossa vontade é de quebrar tudo, esbravejar e gastar energia desnecessariamente, não é? - Pontuou o rapaz - O que mestre Mu dizia era para guardar essa energia pensando no futuro, no que vem à frente. Mestre Mu guardava sua raiva e sua vontade de agir para a Guerra Santa, porque assim poderia liberar toda aquela energia extra de forma construtiva.

- Mas quando a ocasião passa, a raiva diminui…

- E isso é bom, Raki. Apesar da energia extra, quando estamos com raiva acabamos não pensando direito. Aprendendo a controlá-la, mantemos nossa mente clara durante uma luta, e isso é extremamente importante.

Raki sorriu por um momento.

- Acho que seu mestre devia ser igualzinho a você.

- A mim? - Kiki se surpreendeu - Quem dera, Raki. Mestre Mu era um homem extraordinário. A síntese do que eu acredito que um cavaleiro de Atena deveria ser. Sábio, sereno, paciente, dedicado… eu o admiro demais, mas não acho que chegaria à sabedoria dele…

- Mas Kiki-sama é do mesmo jeitinho - Raki sorriu - É paciente, cuida bem de mim mesmo quando tenho febre no meio da noite, fala coisas muito sábias… tá, ainda sou nova e não sei de muitas coisas, mas pelo menos parecem sábias pra mim. E mesmo isolado aqui em Jamiel parece sempre tranquilo. Às vezes parecia estar esperando alguma coisa que eu não sabia o que é, mas agora acho que está esperando um sinal que nem seu mestre estava.

Kiki pestanejou algumas vezes. A leitura de Raki era bastante perspicaz. E não podia deixar de se sentir honrado com a comparação, no fim das contas. Gostaria de honrar o nome de seu mestre e jamais negaria que buscava se espelhar em Mu para servir de guia àquela criança.

Agora sabia como Mu se sentia ante sua inquietude nos longos invernos na torre. Talvez Mu também tivesse dúvidas e se preocupasse em manter uma fachada tranquila apenas para acalmá-lo, assim como agora fazia com a pequena Raki. Da mesma forma como buscava ser um ponto de apoio e segurança para ela, Mu também havia sido o seu.

- De fato… - Kiki sorriu - Eu espero por um sinal. Algo que está por vir. Eu _sinto_ que há algo a caminho e que nossa clausura não demorará muito mais… é por isso que precisamos ter paciência, Raki.

- Estou ansiosa! Talvez eu viva tantas aventuras quanto Kiki-sama quando era criança!

- Como eu disse, aguardemos. Quem sabe? Enquanto isso, devemos nos preparar com muito estudo e treino, hum?

- É mesmo - Raki bocejou e se ajeitou na cama - Melhor eu descansar um pouco. Boa noite, Kiki-sama! Gostei da história hoje!

- Durma bem, Raki…

Apagou a vela e deixou o quarto da discípula - quarto que havia sido dele quando criança. Rumou para o seu quarto, que era o antigo quarto de seu saudoso mestre Mu.

Mu talvez tivesse passado pelo mesmo que ele, enxergando em cada canto a presença incorpórea de Shion. Raki talvez passasse pelo mesmo processo ao se tornar mestra, lembrando-se de Kiki enquanto ocupava o quarto principal. Era um eterno ciclo. Havia sido discípulo, agora era mestre.

Deitou-se na cama. Já não era possível sentir o perfume característico dos cabelos de Mu, mas não podia impedir o fluxo de lembranças que aquela torre sempre lhe despertava. O sorriso contido e gentil. Os cuidados. As lições sempre ministradas com paciência. A resignação quanto ao destino de esperar, esperar, esperar...

_Estou mesmo agindo como o senhor, mestre Mu? Espero estar no caminho certo. Quero que Raki se orgulhe de mim tanto quanto até hoje me orgulho do senhor..._

Apagou a vela sobre a cômoda com um sopro e o quarto mergulhou em escuridão.

_Amanhã será um outro dia e espero que esteja novamente a meu lado, como sempre esteve. Boa noite, mestre…_

Com um sorriso quase infantil, enrolou-se em seu cobertor e adormeceu.

_FIM_

* * *

**Notas adicionais (nota original de publicação no LJ):**

Mais um presentinho rápido para a **Nemui**!

Nemui-sama, espero ter acertado a mão… nunca escrevi com o Kiki de Omega e muito menos com a Raki (fofa demais! *-* [aperta]), mas não resisti! Achei tão fofo o tema… ficou curtinha, mas é que se eu me desenrolasse demais com a nostalgia (e com a fangirlice, já que adoro o carneirinho lilás), a fic ficaria melosa demais =P

(Ok, adoro os carneiros de Saint Seiya, então sou decididamente suspeita pra falar x.x)

Hum… confesso que queria muito escrever uma fic enfocando o Hyoga pra você, sério mesmo. Infelizmente não consegui desenvolver o tema da carta =/ Bom, ao menos teve um pouco de Sísifo =P Quem sabe numa próxima? Ainda estou um tanto "crua" pra escrever com ele (acho que a primeira fic que escrevi com o loiro em papel principal era justamente pro FCB 2, ou seja, foi até que bem recente), mas quem sabe um dia eu não o torture um pouco pra você? XD [apanha]

Por este Coculto é só! Não creio que fiz jus aos seus temas, Nemui-sama (por mais que eu me esforce, sempre fica aquele pensamento de que eu podia ter feito mais), mas espero que tenha apreciado =3

_Kissus_,

**Lune Kuruta**

* * *

**NOTA DE POSTAGEM NO FFN E NO NYAH! FANFICTION:**

Pronto! Esta é a terceira e última das minhas fics escritas para o Coculto 8, finalmente repostada no FFN! É bem simples, mas espero que apreciem. Não tenho muito a falar sobre ela que já não tenha dito nas notas originais, então... =P

Como de praxe, sempre que reposto minhas fics do Coculto, é sinal de que as inscrições do seguinte já estão em curso. A data-limite é hoje, dia 18, mas as admins sempre deixam algumas horas a mais de prazo para inscrição (na verdade o prazo vai até dia 18 GMT - 11, ou seja, **ainda dá tempo!**). Portanto, fica aqui o meu convite de sempre...

**000**

**As inscrições para o Coculto 9 já estão abertas!** Trata-se de um amigo oculto diferente... em vez de você sortear uma pessoa (e depois se virar pra escrever algo que ela curta, e que às vezes pode não ser sua praia), VOCÊ ESCOLHE O TEMA que quer escrever! Daí, a pessoa que enviou o tema selecionado se torna seu amigo oculto!

Resumindo: você escreve um tema que curte e que seu amigo oculto também gostaria de ganhar! Não é demais?

Além disso, o prazo de entrega da fic é bastante elástico, cerca de quatro meses. Isso ajuda MUITO, acredite x.x (Experiência própria).

**Gostou da ideia? Então se inscreva no Coculto, evento promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Superfics Journal! Não é necessário ter conta no LiveJournal para participar! **As inscrições vão até o dia **18 de fevereiro** (sim, é hoje. Mas dá tempo direitinho, sério! Não fecham exatamente à meia-noite, não =P). Leia os _posts_ com as regras e se inscreva! Não é necessário possuir conta no LJ para participar!

Vai que eu escolho um tema seu, né? Ou então você escolhe um meu e escreve algo pra mim, huhuhu! n.n

**_Link_****: stseiya-fanfics (ponto) livejournal (ponto) com**

**000**

Fim das repostagens. Não sei quando terão notícias de mim, já que ando enrolada com o mestrado e provavelmente uma nova atualização demore um pouco. Não que vocês sintam saudades, claro x.x [apanha] Mas espero que tenham gostado! =3

_Kissus_,

**Lune Kuruta (18/02/2014)**


End file.
